The present invention is generally directed to processes for treating, such as by coating substrates, and more specifically, to processes for coating cylindrical substrates which processes provide precise coating layer thicknesses and widths. The resulting precision coated substrates provide articles or devices that are useful in, for example, printing systems and printing processes such as organic film coated drum photoconductors, thermal fusing rolls, and the like articles.
The coating processes of the present invention can be adapted to provide value-added and enhanced performance capabilities to known printing and copying devices, such as printers, copiers, facsimile, and related multifunction printing devices.